Teasing
by DeAbstract
Summary: "Hinata?" "No one ever saw it coming y'know," Shikamaru added on whilst tilting his cup in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke picked up the bottle with his one arm and filled his friend's drink to the perfect level. "Neither did I."


**"** **sasuke getting teased he has a hot girlfriend (Hinata) that he doesnt deserve"**

 **I AM CURRENTLY TAKING PROMPTS ON TUMBLR RIGHT NOW FOR STORIES AS LITTLE CHALLENGES TO MYSELF TO GET BACK INTO WRITING. IF YOU'D LIKE TO SEND IN A PROMPT MY TUMBLR IS : WINDYOVERHERE**

 **I hope you all like this one.**

* * *

"Now tell me how you landed one like that."

Sasuke shifted his gaze in confusion toward the direction Shikamaru gestured in. The sight of his demure lady stirring a pot in his cutaway kitchen was the only possible culprit of the question.

The modest apartment was dimly lit and his friends, or more-like Hinata's friends were all gathered in his living room. Laughing and sipping sake with an adult tenacity. Sasuke had been sitting quietly this whole time, listening to Naruto's long outlandish stories that were tirelessly exaggerated in the most boorish of parts.

"Hinata?"

"No one ever saw it coming y'know," Shikamaru added on whilst tilting his cup in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke picked up the bottle with his one arm and filled his friend's drink to the perfect level.

"Neither did I."

"Hey now, what are you guys talking about?" Temari asked quickly, sliding her arm into Shikamaru's after finishing her gossipy chatter with Ino.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and raised a package of cigarettes up to Sasuke with an inquisitive eyebrow. Sasuke confirmed his motion and his pineapple-haired cohort lit the cig with a practiced cool. "Just talking about his sweet old lady over there."

"Oh, Hinata-chan!"

"Mm," Shikamaru confirmed with a small laugh and gesticulated over toward the blonde-haired fox boy that was currently trying to climb on to the table to further the anticipation of his story. "I had my bets that Hinata was going to be Naruto's girl."

Sasuke watched Shikamaru with an open curiosity before hissing at Naruto to get off his table.

"I'll get off in a second—hold on idiot!"

"Get down now!"

"Didn't I tell you to hold on a—" Sasuke quickly pulled on the pants of Naruto's leg and swung him off of the table, causing the blonde's head to _bonk_ against the mahogany table and sprout a crack from the edge of the table. "Gah—you fucker!"

The table erupted in laughter and Sakura motioned for Naruto to grab on to her hand to help him up.

"Why am I still helping our Hokage off of the floor after all these years," Sakura droned in defeat. "Think a little bit, Naruto."

"You tell that asshole to stop being so hot-headed," Naruto snarled, attempting to elbow Sasuke in the back of the head as he swung up to his feet.

Sasuke dodged the attempt and Sakura huffed her annoyance toward Naruto.

"Sit down loser," Sasuke simply stated, closing his eyes in momentary meditation.

"Isn't that right, Naruto?" Shikamaru piped up with a cocked eyebrow.

"What's right?"

"Hinata was supposed to end up with you," the genius rolled his neck around and puffed his cig.

Naruto stared at Shikamaru before shifting his blank gaze to Sasuke who sat next to him. "Eh? That was so long ago?"

Sasuke sighed and watched as Shikamaru gave Naruto a funny look, wincing a bit.

"Did you not know about this?" Sakura laughed a bit and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Hinata and Naruto almost went out."

"When did this happen?" Sasuke said suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Ah…hmmm" Shikamaru smirked and gestured for Kiba and Shino to fill in the spaces as he lit another cigarette.

Kiba gave Sasuke a wolfish grin and downed his shot of sake. "Weren't you rescuing her dad or something?"

Sasuke's visible eye widened a bit and he exhaled through his nostrils suddenly. "I see."

Shino placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder in agreement. "I believe Hinata and Naruto had a moonlight embrace at that time."

The Uchiha turned to his blonde best friend for confirmation.

"Oh yeah now that I think about it," Naruto grinned toothily and scratched his head a bit. "That was pretty damn romantic if you ask me."

"Sounds like it," Sasuke murmured inquisitively.

Sai blinked quickly and turned his head from Naruto to Sasuke repeatedly. "So what happened?"

Sasuke mentally thanked Sai.

"Hmm…" Naruto rubbed his chin and smiled to himself. "Sasuke came home."

The one-armed Uchiha glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and a smirk rose to his lips. "Of course."

"Ne, you cocky bastard."

Sasuke shrugged and retained his smirk.

"I think Hinata settled to be honest with you," Shikamaru elaborated to Sai, a teasing look in his eye.

"Because Naruto has a little penis right?" Sai established with a serious nod.

Naruto shrieked and pounded his fists on the table.

"You are exactly right," Sasuke agreed sipping his sake with a nod.

"What the fuck are you talking about Sasuke? Are you some peeping tom? You've seen my junk?"

"Why don't you defend yourself then instead of trying to put another accusation on me, idiot."

"Well everyone I'll have you know—"

Sakura slapped her palm across Naruto's mouth. "Don't embarrass yourself (and me) any further, _love_ …"

Shikamaru rubbed his temples before gesturing with his palms facing upward. "All jokes aside, Sasuke is lucky."

Sasuke's smile fell and he waited for Shikamaru to explicate with an open gaze.

"You're an asshole, Sasuke."

The Uchiha gave an acknowledging shrug and downed the rest of his sake. The table erupted in _Here, here_!

"And the biggest asshole somehow ended up with the village sweetheart."

Sasuke poured more sake into his cup and swirled the liquid around, studying the motion emptily.

"How did you guys meet again?" Shikamaru questioned knowingly.

Mismatched eyes glanced up quickly and he scoffed as he admitted. "She came over to thank me for saving her father."

"How sweet," Shikamaru nodded and looped an arm around Temari's waist. "Don't you think so, babe?"

"Definitely," Temari laughed and studied her nails. "You're quite the Casanova, Sasuke."

"He suggested we spend more time together," Sasuke decided to add on for a reason unbeknownst to him.

"I'm surprised you agreed to it," Naruto confessed as Sakura wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Why is that?"

"Well for one you're Sasuke Uchiha, the biggest asshole in the village, we established this, idiot."

Sasuke looked at everyone surrounding him and chuckled lightly to himself. "I mean…have you seen her?"

He then mumbled. "I'd be an idiot to say no. And I'm not Naruto, so."

The star of the conversation then exited the kitchen carrying a mass of food impressively on her arms. Curries, stuffed veggies and meats, platters of sliced sashimi, udon piled high in a plate, raw meat pre-seasoned ready to be grilled on the portable grill she carried on the other arm, and tons of tiny little platters for the soy sauce.

Sasuke stood up and motioned for her to give him something to carry.

"You only got one fuckin arm!" Naruto cackled and Sakura squeezed his thigh to get him to be quiet. "Aww…Sakura-chan quit that…"

"It's alright, love," Hinata assured Sasuke quickly. "Please have a seat."

As Sasuke went to sit down, he made sure the way was clear for all the food, tossing several peoples heavy elbows off the table.

As Hinata laid out the food with a practiced grace, she quickly hustled back into the kitchen for the final essential item.

"This all smells so amazing!"

"It looks so good."

"Choji you better not even think about eating all of this, you ate before you came!"

"Oh, get off my ass crack, Ino!"

"God I just got really hungry…"

There was a certain sort of pride that filled Sasuke at everyone complimenting the food. He was used to eating this good every day.

Hinata had quietly approached Sasuke from behind and leaned over him to place a modest birthday cake in front of him. Her breasts pushed his head forward a bit and she apologized, to which he waved off. He didn't like sweets, and she knew that, but she'd made the cake for everyone else mostly.

Hinata stepped back and took her seat besides Sasuke. Their friends watched them expectantly and Hinata gave Sasuke an honest smile. Sasuke returned this smile immediately and grabbed her hand. Gently, Hinata raised his hand and began to clap with his hand.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou"_

Everyone joined in amicably, shining bright smiles toward Sasuke, some screaming the song due to the heavy drink ingested earlier.

 _Kyou wa taisetsuna anata no_

 _Tanjoubi….omedetou…"_

Hinata squeezed his hand and mouthed a silent _I love you_ to him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He was pretty damn lucky.

* * *

 **That's it, please review if you enjoyed it ;_;**

 **Please jesus fucking review.**


End file.
